


Thouchling Things

by Suseth_B_17



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suseth_B_17/pseuds/Suseth_B_17
Summary: Auggie and Chuck love using their hands on eachother(I couldn't think of another summary)
Relationships: Auggie Hilderbrandt/Chuck Steinberg
Kudos: 22





	Thouchling Things

**Author's Note:**

> I love this shipp, so I wanted to contribute something.
> 
> as usual; I want to thank my friend for helping me write this in English.

The music playing in Chuck's room could barely hide the gasps and occasional moans that came from his mouth and from Auggie's.

What both boys were doing was barely lit by the moonlight streaming through the window curtains.  
The curly-haired boy was leaning against the small desk in the middle of the room. With one hand he held tight to his friend's wrinkled sweater, while his friend buried his face in the space between his neck and his shoulder.

They were only far enough apart that they could slide their hands into each other's crotches.

They moved their hands quickly and freely, knowing the exact rhythm with which they should do this.

The erect limbs of both rubbed each other from time to time and purposely rubbed each other's belly. 

The gasps were occasionally interrupted due to the times Auggie wanted to kiss Chuck fervently, devouring his mouth with obscene desire.

It didn't take long for the smaller of the two to forcefully pull his friend's sweater to make him look him in the eye, something in them made Auggie understand that he was close to climax. Just in time. 

he smiled at him lightly and then kissed him again, but this time with all the love he could convey. Auggie accelerated the way his friend's member was pumping and in response Chuck did exactly the same. 

The latter was the first to reach orgasm, spilling his seed in August's hand and in part of his stomach, due to proximity. The same thing happened with the boy in the sweater when he finished just seconds later. 

They kept as close to each other as possible, while trying to calm their breaths a bit.

When they both regained the ability to speak without interruption due to the gasps, they looked at each other for a few seconds before smiling. 

Auggie turned away from Chuck to turn on the light and look down to see what a mess they were.

\- look at this, we are completely dirty, and my clothes are wrinkled! - he exclaimed

The curly-haired boy laughed delighted to hear those typical things of his lover. He leaned over to one of the desk drawers and pulled out an almost empty box of tissues. 

\- you can clean yourself with this, at least until you get home and take a shower - 

The other's incredulous expression informed him that his idea was not as good as it appeared. Chuck rolled his eyes and continued speaking in a somewhat offended tone.

\- do not look at me like that, should I remind you who started with the thouchling thing? - 

Auggie blushed. 

\- Don't be an idiot, the word "thouchling thing" doesn't exist - 

Both youths proceeded to clean themselves as best they could before quickly pulling up their pants. Once they did, they gave each other a little kiss. 

\- you should go to your house, tomorrow is a great day! - Chuck exclaimed enthusiastically.

\- It will be our last Halloween - Auggie couldn't help but sound a little sad about that.

\- yes.... but finally Tommy Miller will get what he deserves! That is my consolation -

\- it's okay. So I'll come tomorrow to pick up ... Batman? -

\- Spider Man-

August nodded and said goodbye to his partner with a small smile. As he was leaving the room he was stopped by Chuck.

\- if you see my sister on the road, do not forget to act like a fool in love. Before you can reply; I am sure that the fact that we were in my room, with the door closed, the lights off and the music at full volume, seemed suspicious. 

-It's fine, it's fine. I understand - he replied, and then leave a kiss on the lower forehead. 

\- but don't exaggerate with your acting, pervert_ - he mocked. 

It was the last thing he said before closing the door to his room and jumping into his bed with emotion. The expectation of his last night of witches and the desire to see Auggie again were his incentive to go to sleep at that moment waiting to wake up tomorrow. Everything predicted that it would be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first time that I write something with sexual overtones, so I am sorry if it is not the best story of all. :'^


End file.
